1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nailer, and more particularly to a positioning structure for a nailer having an adjusting member which is designed to enable the user to adjust the position of the nailer arbitrarily, and the adjusting member has an engaging paw and a press key which are laterally disposed for make the operation easy for the user.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Nowadays, nailers have been widely used in different trades. However, only a skilled user can eject the nail precisely into an object to be nailed, that means the nailing accuracy of the conventional nailers replies on the experience of the user. An unskilled user hardly can make the nail eject into an object precisely, and due to the heavy weight, the nailer is likely to sway during the nailing course, the nail is likely to deviate from the nailing position. Thereby, the conventional nailer is difficult to be controlled.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.